


Handcuffs

by ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, another chapter will be added soon, anyways its 9:19 and I'm tired so goodnight, bc I can't just not write explicit smut, but i tried, not really explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18262865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/%CA%80%CA%8F%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%20%E1%B4%8B%C9%AA%C9%B4%C9%A2
Summary: Short and not really explicit. Will add another chapter soon. But I promised to get this out today, and I'm about to go to bed.. so this was the best I could do for now.





	Handcuffs

Wilford smirked, looking up at Roman.

"You're cute when you think you can dominate~" he purred.

Roman looked down at Wilford, a matching smirk on his own lips, "Who's the one handcuffed to the bed?"

Grinning up at him, Wilford said, "Me. But we both know I'm still in charge baby. Don't even try and deny it!"

"Shu-nngh, shut up!"

"Make me."

A grin overtook Roman's face, "oh I'll MAKE you all right, baby. You might be the one topping me, but I'M the one who's in charge here tonight!"

As if to prove his point, Roman slammed his hips down onto Wilford's forcing him deeper inside of Roman.

Wilford couldn't hold back his loud moan of "oh fuck!" which caused Roman to give him a smug grin.

"See what I mean, bubblegum? I'm in charge tonight baby, and there's nothing you can do it about it! Now sit back and enjoy the ride... Not like you can go anywhere anyways, huh?"


End file.
